


You can stop acting now, we promise.

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: A new girl has been added on the cast of supernatural. She is a good actress but maybe to good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more just ran out of time.

Jensen, Jared, and Misha where waiting to greet the new girl as she climbed out of the SUV. "Hi, I'm Jensen this is Jared, and Misha. Welcome!" The all grinned. She smiled and Jared knew immediately that it was fake. "Jennifer, everyone calls me Jen." They all nodded and led her to Jared's trailer. "We have to share a trailer until they can get yours here." She nodded and smiled. Everyone got ready and then they got ready for thier scenes. Jensen had to carry Jennifer across the room to a bed. They went through their lines and then they called a wrap. They all walked to the tables and ordered some food.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer had been on the set for a few months now and she had gotten really close to the boys. Jared worried about her. "Hey jensen, I'm worried about Jen." "What, why?" "Did you know in the past 3 years she's lost a total of 7 people! Three of them died since she started here. She hasn't said anything nor, really shown any emotion!" Jensen nodded as he thought it over. "Come on let's go invite her to dinner since it's Misha's birthday anyway." Jared nodded as they headed to her trailer.

Jennifers POV.

I let out a sigh as I curled up on the sofa in my trailer. I've only had the trailer for about 3 weeks but I'm loving it. Last month my brother died. I know I should be a sobbing mess. Which I would be if I had any feelings left. I'm so numb. That makes me a bad person. My phone dinged with a Instagram notice. Someone tagged me: @jenjen, I thought you should know what they are saying about you.   
I scrolled up to the post, only to fine my senior year prom pictures. That was last year. The caption read: damn honey, I think your dress is a few sizes to small, maybe you should loose some weight. Why would your mom let you leave the house looking like that.  
I felt the tears falling. My mom had died a week before that photo was taken, she asked me to go even though she wouldn't be there. See I have no family left. My neighbor had taken that photo. I'm not grossly over weight I'm an 18. I looked at the comments as they were just as bad occasionally a nice comment was in there. Before I could wipe my tears there was a knock on my door. I quickly swiped the tears away and locked my phone. I opened the door to find three grinning goobers I'd come to love. "Hey, Jen want to go to dinner with us for my birthday?" Misha asked. "Yeah sure I'll be ready in say 30 minutes?" They nodded and walked to the picnic table not far from my trailer. I noticed they were in tuxedos so I went to find my best dress. Slipping it on, I looked into the mirror. I looked horrible. I slid on a cardigan to cover up my arms. I slid on my heals as I thought of every flaw I had, my hair wasn't long enough, Im not smart enough, I'm not skinny enough, I have stretch marks, I have too many scars on my thighs and wrist. I took my tattoo cover up makeup and put it on my scars. I didn't bother with my tattoo sleeve on my left arm, I never took a blade there. The tattoo was beautiful art work and I wouldn't ruin it because I'm pathetic. I grabbed my purse and phone before running out the door. Jared smiled as I came out. I followed them to the waiting SUV before climbing in. 

 

At the restaurant...

I sat staring in the distance as the guys talked. "Jennifer, you look very nice tonight." Jensen commented. I gave a practiced smile. "Thanks" the boys didn't say anything for a while. A girl walked up and approached me. "I don't want to interrupt but I just want to say I'm so sorry about what people posted, it's wrong and quite honestly you looked beautiful in that dress. Don't let people pull you down." I was stunned. "Um yeah thanks--" "what post!?!" All three asked at the same time. The girl shifted uncomfortably. "It's okay I'll handle it." She nodded and smiled before running off. I looked back to find all three staring at me. "What post?" Jensen asked again. "Let me see your phone. He handed it to me and I opened his feed up on Instagram and several people had reposted the picture and comment. Most people agreed with the person. I handed it back and while all three were busy reading it I got up and ran out the door and caught a taxi home.

The guys POV.

When we all read the post we were shocked. When we looked up Jennifer was already out the door. We all got up as Jensen threw a 50 on the table and ran for the door. She was getting in a taxi as we all ran to the SUV. "Cliff follow her!" He did as we asked. We arrived at a lake. She had gotten out and paid the taxi. She walked to the dock before sitting down on it and slipped her shoes off. She then jumped off into the water. We ran to the dock. After a few Scarry seconds she resurfaced towards the middle of the lake. She was shivering in the cold icy water. It's the middle of December! For Pete's sake there is snow on the ground. "We need to get her out." Misha whispered. Jared nodded before he could call out to her she swam to the bank and threw her purse on it before pulling her self on it and dug through till she retrieved the item she was looking for. We couldn't see what it was until she dragged it across her right wrist then we had an idea as to what it was. She was aggressive with the blade as she did it 4 more times before we could reach her. "Jennifer!" Jensen grabbed the blade as Jared held her and Misha tugged off his coat to cover her up. "They aren't to deep, my place?" Jared asked as he looked at her wrist. Everyone nodded except Jennifer, she was crying as they carried her to the car.


End file.
